Getting To Know The Real You
is the second episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan Eleanor and Jaimy make it theirselves at home. Eleanor states that if they manage to keep winning challenges, they might win rewards too. Jaimy makes himself ready for the upcoming challenge. Ya'an Dotan and Yuri are holding an swimming race in the sea to strengthen their power. Yuri wins it and Dotan gets pissed a bit since he hates losing. Longnan JJ and Katy are having a conversation about k-pop. Katy says she really is into it while JJ says he isn't really but he likes to talk with Katy about stuff. JJ makes an confessional, saying he might be in love. Enshi Edward and Marcelles have finished their shelter and give each other a big high five. Edward states that he's happy with how things are going now. Shiyan Leon and Tamara welcome Louise as she enters the Shiyan tribe. Louise says that their tribe has been evolved more and she really likes it. Leon shows her all the places on their tribe. Baoji When Tobias asks Melissa if they should continue with the shelter, Melissa tells Toby to go away, making Tobias sad. As Melissa said this, she feels kinda bad for treating him like this. Baiyin Candice works on her tan as Violet takes a swim. Violet says that she wonders how long her hair color will remain with this sunlight. Candice mutters it won't change as long as she won't mess up challenges. Hebi As for Hebi, the shelter has been made. Jessie and Tim talk about their performance of last challenge. Tim says they can easily win next challenge if they keep being this strong. Challenge The eight pairs arrive at the beach. Jeff says that the challenge for today will be 'Dig That Chest'. All teams have to dig through the sand to find a chest. There are only seven chests. The tribe that doesn't find a chest has to go to the Elimination Challenge. No one will sit out for Shiyan, meaning they got three tribe members and three players, having more chance to succeed. Tim says that's unfair and Jeff says it's part of the season's twist. Survivors ready? GO! All tribes quickly dig into the sand, trying to find the chest. Louise shows a lot of power into digging, managing to find something. Leon and Tamara help her. Eleanor and Jaimy manage to do really well as well, same for Edward and Marcelles. Shiyan wins the challenge with Leshan and Enshi coming in second and third respectively. Melissa and Tobias struggle. Tobias does his best which gets noticed by Melissa. Melissa starts complimenting Tobias, which gives him more energy. At the same time, Yuri and Dotan manage to find the chest, making Ya'an fourth. It's Longnan vs. Baoji vs. Baiyin vs. Hebi. Jessie and Tim argue a lot while digging. However, they manage to find the chest before Longnan does. JJ jumps out of excitement and hugs Katy out of reflection, making the scene awkward. It's Baoji vs. Baiyin. Candice and Violet struggle with finding the chest. Tobias sweats a lot and starts to cry. He's exhausted. Melissa then tries to dig more until she hears Candice screaming, having found the last chest, which means that Melissa and Tobias have to battle it out. Elimination Challenge Melissa and Tobias stand on the pole both. Melissa says she apologizes for her attitude, been mean for no reason to him. Tobias says it's fine and wishes her the best of luck. Melissa then decides to step off the pole, so Tobias can stay. She doesn't like it in here anyways. But even before she can, Tobias passes out and falls off the pole. The medical team runs towards him. He has to be taken away with the helicopter. Melissa feels so terrible, however she will stay in the game. Melissa then decides to join JJ and Katy since she thinks they're cute and easily to manipulate. Final Words No Final Words.